Tapes for packaging containers, or boxes, are widely known in the art. These tapes typically are attached to the containers using an adhesive, such as a pressure sensitive adhesive (PSA). Generally, packaging tapes are applied to the outside or inside surfaces of a box for sealing or labeling the box. Because these packaging tapes are used primarily for sealing and labeling boxes, they are not designed to improve package performance in the form of package reinforcement. Furthermore, in some applications, using a PSA to attach tape to the outside or inside surface of a container may not provide a sufficient bond between the tape and the box to adequately seal the container.
Product manufacturers, as well as manufacturers of containers, desire improved container performance, generally in the form of stackability and/or reinforcement of critical stress points, for example, the hand holes, access holes, handles and scorelines. Typical methods of improving container performance have several drawbacks, but these methods tend to significantly increase the cost of producing and thus purchasing the containers. For example, container designers may increase the weight or thickness of the substrate of the box to improve stackability and provide bulge resistance.
Manufacturers and users of containers desire an ability to efficiently track and manage containers bearing goods throughout the packing and shipping process. Recently, radio frequency identification (RFID) technology has been used as a viable method of providing shippers with enhanced container tracking and management capability.
Many tracking systems employing RFID technology are known in the art. Generally, the systems involve the application of pressure sensitive RFID tags to pressure sensitive packaging labels. The packaging labels with attached RFID tag would then be applied to a carton.
Furthermore, implementing RFID technology onto containers to manage or track the contents of the container increases the overall cost of the containers.
As can be perceived from the foregoing, there is a need for reinforcing containers while providing a cost-effective way of tracking and managing the containers using RFID technology.